Awakened
by crazzy book reader
Summary: i couldnt wait for Awakened so i made my own version!
1. Chapter 1

**Stark**

I was in unimaginable pain I knew I had to get back to Zoey. I was her guardian and that meant that neither of us could live without each other. I didn't think I was still in the otherworld because I was in too much pain. That's when I felt someone's lips touch mine. I was about to pull away but I couldn't and I didn't want to it was the best feeling in the world. I knew it was Zoey because no one else can make me feel this way. No one else could get me to come out of the spirit world and no one else could get me to risk my life for them but Zoey. That's when I realized Zoey was my whole life I couldn't and wouldn't live without her and that's why it was so easy to make the decision to leave and go to the otherworld. I had forgotten about the pain I my chest but I felt it as soon as Zoey's lips left mine. Until now I didn't think I could save Zoey from anything or anyone. But now I did. I saved her from something no one has ever done even high priestess. I had done the impossible and so had Zoey. This gave me the strength to open my eyes

**Zoey**

When Starks eyes opened my whole world got better. But I still knew he was in pain because I could feel it with him

"Zoey"? Stark immediately sat up looking for me.

"shh Stark I'm here relax." I said.

" Z we did it" Stark said with a cocky smile  
"yea we did" I bent down to kiss him and when our lips met it was the most amazing thing ever. At that moment I truly understood what Stark had done for me. And I loved him. I loved him more than anything and everything put together. He was the only thing keeping me here and sane.

Then someone, Aphrodite I would know that voice from anywhere cleared her throat.

"can you too keep your hands to yourselves for 2 minutes? Get a room." her words were harsh but she still had a huge smile on her face

"okay Stark lets go to my room"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed! I'm new at this so go easy on me but I am up for any constructive criticism or any idea I just Wright what I think! And thanks for reading! 3**

**Stark**

Did I just hear her right? She wants me to go to her room with her! I cannot believe that she just said that.

"Stark?" oh Zoey was still waiting for me to answer.

I smiled my cocky smile and dragged her towards her room.

"I take that as a yes then. Do you know I can feel what you're feeling now too?" she smiled. Without even realizing that I stopped Zoey was tugging on my arm "Stark are you okay?" she sounded concerned.

Was I okay? Did I want Zoey knowing how I was feeling all the time? I suddenly understood what Zoey meant when she felt like I was spying on her. But this is different. I had to take care of her I didn't want her to know how vulnerable I was.

"Stark you're scaring me!" she sounded really freaked out.

"Yea I'm fine I was just taken by surprise, that's it."

She looked really hurt "do you not want to be my guardian I-if you don't that's fine I understand." She started crying. Oh no she thought that I didn't want to be her guardian.

"Oh no Z that's not it I promise" I pulled her into my arms and let her cry a little bit. I put my finger under her chin.

"Zoey Redbird I love you and I was scared you would find that out through my feelings-"she cut me off by kissing me. It wasn't like any other kiss it was pure bliss. Our lips were moving in harmony I softly kissed down her neck and she let out a moan that made it even harder to stop. I pulled her back and looked into her eyes that couldn't decide whether or not they wanted to be brown or green so they settled with both.

She kissed me again not as urgent as the last time but it didn't matter. Every time she touched me a bolt of electricity hit me.

"James Stark "she pulled back and looked into my eyes. "I have loved you ever since the first time I kissed you." She smiled

**Soooo how was it please reviewed was it good? Bad? Or just okay should I keep on weighting or stop? Please keep reading and review! Luv ya,**

**Maddie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all the amazing reviews. I hope you like this chapter! 3**

**Stark**

Did she really just say she loved me? I felt so many emotions. Including pain from my wounds.

"Stark I can feel your pain you need to drink from me, please" She gave me that look that made it really hard to say no to. Great.

"Zoey really I'm fine I will be back to normal within a couple days" I smiled trying to reassure her that I was fine.

"I know but Neferet's still out there and I need my _guardian_ strong and healthy." Goddess she was so persistent. It was so hard to say no to her. her blood was the best I had ever tasted and now here she is almost begging me to drink from her.

She tip toes and started to kiss my neck. "Please Stark I really want you to"

"Zoey" I moaned. Forgetting about my pain

**Zoey**

I started to kiss his neck and said "Please Stark I really want you to" I said into his neck.

"Zoey" he moaned. Once he said that I knew I was winning. I smiled and reached up to kiss his lips. He kissed me back hesitantly. But I deepened the kiss and put my arms around his neck and knotted my hands into his hair. He wound his arms around my waist and moaned. I opened my mouth allowing his tong to roam. We kissed for what felt like hours but I didn't want to stop. I kissed down his neck

"Stark do you want to go to my room now" I asked a little embarrassed standing in the middle o fan ancient hallway making out.

"Uh huh" he nodded and smiled his cocky smile that left me breathless. Goddess he was gorges and he was mine. I felt so content only having one boyfriend. It didn't make me feel empty like some people would think. It made me feel fuller and more complete. I was his and he was mine it felt natural that way. He stopped in his tracks and said

"Wait Z you don't have a room. Were in Sgiach's castle remember?" oh yea I had totally forgotten about that.

"in that case I think we should go ask Sgiach for advice" I said

"As you wish my queen" he bowed and kissed my hand. But his eyes were still burning with passion.

"And she can tell us whether or not you should drink from me or not." I smirked

He groaned but I'm guessing he agreed because he pulled me in the direction we had come from. We walked in silence but it wasn't awkward it was peaceful and gave me a chance to think. I knew Stark would drink from me. He had already considered it. As we approached a big door that I was guessing led to Sgiach I kissed him softly and whispered"I love you" He looked at me and said "I love you too Z, forever."

**Well was it bad, good or okay let's try to get to 10 reviews before the next chapter!**

**Love ya,**

**Maddie**


	4. IMPORTANT authers note!

Hey sorry you guys its taking me really long to update because my internet is broken I'm trying to fix it a.s.a.p I will make it up by having a super long chapter when it works again. Right now I am on my sister's computer so I can't upload any chapters because they are on other files.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all the reviewers I love you guys! And ****to ****TheFamiliarStranger yes there will be other stuff than just Zoey and stark I just haven't gotten that far but I'm pretty sure it will be in the next few chapters! 3**

**Zoey **

Stark reached for the beautiful golden knob it had carvings in it that matched Sgiach's tattoos perfectly. The door knob itself looked thousands of years old I can't imagine how old the whole castle was. Once he opened the door I not only did I see the most amazing room I have ever seen before. but something that caught my attention immediately was Seoras and Sgiach on the thrown totally making out. Apparently they didn't hear us come in us come in. Stark cleared his throat. They jumped apart like high school kids getting caught after curfew. I let out a little giggle. Stark smiled and said "I hope were not disturbing." Seoras turned all serious which got me out of my happy mood.

"Can we help you?" Sgiach said kindly but still sounded a little annoyed that we had interrupted.

"We were wondering if you could fill us in on what happens between a guardian and his queen" Stark said.

"Aye I was wondering when you would come" Seoras said.

"A guardian oath is more than anything you have ever experienced. It often happens between two lovers am I correct?" Sgiach asked.

Stark and I nodded our heads together.

"Aye wee it was the same with Seoras and me. He was my warrior; Nyx came to him in his dreams and told him he would be the first guardian in history. She said that he was one of the best warriors she has ever seen." She looked adoringly at her guardian.

"So far he is the only guardian I have ever heard of until you Stark. Many have tried but all have failed." She said. Now it was my turn to look adoringly at my guardian. Stark looked shocked. He was close to looking like his mouth was on the floor.

"Really" he asked surprised "I mean yea it was hard. Really hard but still I can't believe I could do it and so many others experienced warriors couldn't."

"Many warriors weren't willing to accept the other part of themselves which they must do to become a guardian." Seoras said.

"Wait what happens to me and Zoey then" Stark asked

Sgiach looked at us and said "you two are truly two halves of one whole. If one of you are pain so is the other."

Her happy tone turned serious "you two can never be separated for any reason." She turned sad and looked at Seoras. He went over to her and took his hand in hers. "Trust me we have learned from our mistakes."

"What happens" Stark interrupted acting all guardian like.

"Many things could happen" Sgiach said sadly.

"Once I was away training some warriors and Seoras was looking after the castle." She took a deep breath and looked up at Seoras. He looked back giving her an encouraging smile.

"Someone thought it was a good time to lead an attack on the castle while I wasn't here." While she was telling the story Stark wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him.

"Seoras didn't want to worry me. He thought that he could handle it on his own." Sgiach took a shaky breath. I could tell this was going to end badly.

"He thought it was just some crazy animal that had wandered its way out of the mountains. When Seoras got closer to it he saw it was a white bull." Stark gasped.

"What's the big deal about the white bull?" I asked confused Stark would know about it and I wouldn't.

"Z the white bull is a sign of pure darkness" Stark whispered to me.

Seoras looked impressed too "Aye it is. Ladie it had herd of how powerful Sgiach was and came to test her strength."

He took a deep breath. "He didn't know that she wasn't here. Luckily I had heard of the myth so I knew I had to summon the black bull. But before I had the chance to do it the black bull came up from behind me and slashed its horn through my chest. What I didn't know was that Sgiach could feel everything I could."

Stark squeezed my hand I could feel his worry so I gave him a comforting smile and squeezed his hand back. "Something else that happens if you are apart to long be you will physically need each other. You will feel like you are split in two. Which isn't true but your soul will be apart. This is worse than any physical pain." She flinched like she was remembering what had happened to her. Seoras had bent down and was caressing her cheek in an attempt to comfort her

"I have only told you of the bad parts." She looked up at us and gave us a small smile.

"There is much more I must tell you."

**I'm so excited this is my longest chapter and my computers fixed! Let's try to get to 20 reviews until I update again **

**Luv ya,**

**Maddie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey thank you for all the amazing reviews. I get so excited every review I see. I know I am a dork lolz.**

**Stark**

I know I should be glad that Sgiach is about to tell us about the good parts of the bond between a guardian and his queen. But I couldn't stop freaking out about the fact that if I get hurt Zoey hurts too. I don't think I could handle that. I looked at Zoey. She was so beautiful she was my life. So I would do anything to stop her from hurting. This now meant keeping me safe. But what I didn't mind was the fact that I and Zoey should always be together or at least not far away from each other……. 

"Stark are you okay?" Zoey asked me stopping my mind babble.

"Yea I'm fine what were you saying?" I asked Sgiach.

"I was just explaining to Zoey that now you two can speak to each other through your thoughts."

_Stark can you hear me?_ I looked around me but no one said anything.

_Zoey is that you?_

_No its Aphrodite. Duh it's me, Stark who else would it be?_

I looked at Zoey who was smiling back at me. Goddess she was gorgeous. Then I noticed Sgiach and Seoras looking at each other nervously.

"What's wrong?" Zoey asked already noticing the exchange going on between them.

**Zoey **

After I got done asking Sgiach and Seoras what was going on my phone rang. I looked at the call or id number and pressed the silent button that turned off my your love is my drug ring tone. It was Aphrodite.

_Stark I need to take this its Aphrodite it might be important can you find out what's going on between them then come find me? _

_Yea I got this Z._ he was the best boyfriend ever

_Thanks I love you_ I went over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. I turned and ran out of the room. I answered the phone to hear Aphrodite's panicked voice.

"Zoey I just had a vision get here fast!" she yelled.

I ran through the chandelier lighted hallways to the room that I was told Aphrodite and Darius were staying. I didn't even bother knocking. I opened the door a beautiful room that I was guessing is more than I can afford the walls were a beautiful shade of red and the bed was a deep gold color. But what caught my attention immediately was Darius looking helpless at Aphrodite who was lying on the bed with a damp towel over her head.

"Zoey?" Aphrodite said trying to sit up.

"Shh its okay I'm here relax and tell me what happened. I tried to sooth her.

"It started out as a black room with lots of screaming and crying. But when my vision got clearer I saw Stevie Rea and Dallas. She was crying and begging him to stop." She shuddered "he was killing this boy that had feathers in his hair. But she called him Rephiam." Darius gasped

"The favorite son of Kolona? Why would Stevie rea do something like that?" Darius sounded shocked.

"Because she loves him" Aphrodite said shocking us all.

"What! No she doesn't! She would have told me! She couldn't" I started yelling.

"Well you better believe it. Turns out she has been keeping Rephiam a secret ever since we banished him away from Tulsa." Aphrodite said. From the way she said it she wasn't the only one mad at Stevie rea. No I wasn't just mad at her I was furious. How could she keep something that big forms me for so long?

"Wait it only gets better." Aphrodite cut off my mind babbling.

"Now that Kolona is gone Neferet is freaking out. She didn't plan on Kolona not coming back alive. She is still trying to convince the vampyre high council that Zoey killed Erebus" She rolled her eyes. "But they aren't not falling for it.

"Good" I said.

"But now she found someone who is bad news and might be even more evil than herself." Aphrodite looked a really freaked out.

"The shocking thing is that he is supposed to be 'one of the good guys'." She sighed

"Wait Aphrodite you're not making any sense at all" I said very confused.

"Its Dallas "she sighed

I and Darius gasped.

'You need to talk to Stevie rea and find out what caused him to go crazy."

**Okay now I'm going to need a vote. Would you rather me Wright short chapters and update more or would you rather me Wright longer chapters that take longer? Because I don't know what to do!**

**Luv ya,**

**Maddie **


End file.
